It is known in the art relating to shelving and scaffolding to use brackets that are affixed along a wall in a generally level and spaced apart fashion to support an elongated plank or board to form a shelf. It is also known to erect a plurality of standalone shelving units along a wall. However, such conventional shelving systems may be difficult to install, may not support a heavy load, may not maximize the amount of usable storage space along a wall, and may not provide easy access for loading and unloading items.
Examples of support structures, and more particularly to a wall mounted support bracket for shelving and scaffolding are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,217 to Leiferman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,261 to Akczinski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,531 to Levine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,670 to Tesar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,273 to Benthin, Patent Application 2009/0113839 to Carr, and Des. Pat. 396,800 to Prince et al.
A “Support Bracket Securable to an Upwardly extending Wall Stud” is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,627, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, including the drawings. While suitable for the purposes intended, a one piece channeled base employed therein could limit use on wall studs at places where needed.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art by providing a simplified support bracket that is mounted to vertically oriented laterally spaced wall studs of different thicknesses and enables a user to assemble shelving units above the ground, desirably in in side-by-side relation, as well as in horizontal layers. Such a support bracket enables the user to rapidly assemble storage units as well as work benches in factories and the like.
The above publications are identified herein in recognition of a duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 CFR 1.56, and specifically incorporated herein by reference as regards the conventional approaches and constructions taught therein.
Additionally, while each of the devices disclosed in the above prior published documents are believed to have been suitable for the uses and problems then intended to solve, there is an ongoing need for improvements in the design of security display cases, such as simpler and more compact designs and ease of operation.